


the adventures of a Prefect's sweater

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothes Licking, Confrontations, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Scent Kink, Unrequited Love, clothes smelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Oliver has some sexy time with Percy's sweater, Adrian wants to be a Mediwizard and Marcus enjoys the leftovers.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 43





	the adventures of a Prefect's sweater

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love masturbation, clothes smelling and unrequited love. Also I added the Adrian Pucey section last minuite just coz it came to mind and I could.
> 
> Change in pov is after ***

Oliver walked into the changing rooms after having put all the equipment away. In his sweaty uniform and with adrenalin still coursing through his veins, he picked up his duffle bag and plonked down onto the floor so that his back was against a locker. Giddiness filled his body as he unzipped his bag and pulled out a lumpy sweater with a large P on the front.

Sighing contently, Oliver brought the piece of clothing to his face and inhaled deeply, the scent leaving a goofy smile on his face. Percy had been wearing the sweater around their dorm for ages, it was the one piece of clothing he didn't religiously get washed. So when he saw Percy neatly place the sweater in the washing basket that morning he couldn't help himself, Oliver had waited until Percy left for breakfast before rushing over and stuffing the garment into his duffle bag along with his Quidditch things. 

Oliver's cock twitched repetitively in his trousers begging for attention as he ran his nose along the fabric, reaching places where the scent picked up and he could smell pure concentrated Percy, all while trying to ignore that little voice that was telling him 'this is as close as you'll ever get to him'.

Oliver laid the sweater over his face as he shuffled out of his trousers and briefs, letting a hand wander down to his manhood which perked up at the touch. He moaned loudly when with long, slow, deliberate strokes he let his foreskin slide over his swollen cockhead a few times before returning his attention to the garment which he took in hand.

The sweater was blue and yellow, Puddlemere United colours, which simply took the whole thing to that next level of unbearable for Oliver. He could easily picture Percy in nothing but the sweater as his fingertips brushed over the yellow P. Flaming red hair, sky blue eyes and freckles that would put the stars to shame. His tall, thin, and pale frame complimented by the deep blue colour of the clothing that makes his eyes pop, his plump little arse that drove Oliver insane peeking out from underneath. He could visualise the image so vividly in his mind it made his hips arch off the floor as he squeezed his balls, afraid he'd finish too soon.

He reached one hand inside the sweater and moved so that it was at the breast area. Oliver leaned forwards lapping and sucking at the tip of his pinkie through the fabric pretending it was one of Percy's nipples instead, his hips stuttering wildly at the sensation. The little voice was telling him it was so wrong to experience Percy this way, with the material pressed against his face, the other boy's scent overwhelming his senses. 

Heat unbearable and a desire to be completely naked, Oliver pulled off his Quidditch shirt. Rubbing the sweater all over his bulging muscles, his scent mixing with the gorgeous redhead's putting him on cloud nine. 

Then drawing his knees up, his hand wrapped the sweater around his cock, and he began to wank frantically, groaning loudly from the pleasure. Oliver moved so that he was enveloping the sweater and curling himself around it completely, sniffing and sucking the material while he continued rubbing the end of Percy's sweater all over his leaking erection. The fantasy of Percy along with the redhead's overwhelming scent and the feel of his object of affection's lumpy sweater wrapped around his cock managed to finally tip Oliver over the edge as he came all over the sweater.

After a moment of catching his breath and coming down from the high, Oliver stood up and held the garment out in front of him. He could come again just by looking at Percy's dishevelled sweater and Oliver genuinely considered a round two but decided he'd much rather go have lunch with the real deal so proceeded to walk into the shower.

Afterwards, as Oliver was making his way back across the Quidditch pitch he spotted Marcus Flint followed closely by Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley and Terence Higgs all walking straight towards him. Oliver tried to go around them but soon found himself cornered.

Flint jerked Oliver's bag out of his grasp, Oliver moved forwards ready to fight him but both Pucey and Bletchley pointed their wands at him and Oliver stilled, there was a match coming up, he couldn't afford to end up in the hospital wing. He had to play smart.

Stepping away from the group he put on a grin, watching as the other boy looked through his bag, "Whatcha looking for Flint? Won't find any troll snacks in there!" He could see Higgs stifle a smirk, but the others stood still as Flint continued rummaging through, Oliver rocked on the balls of his feet deciding to wait out whatever was happening.

Suddenly, Flints face broke out into a horrendously malicious smile, he looked as though he had just found gold at the end of a rainbow. Oliver tensed, eyes wide and face pale as Flint's troll-like hands pulled out a far too familiar lumpy blue sweater with a large yellow P on it out of his bag. He held the sweater up and made a rude remark about its style making the group of Slytherins laugh before turning back on Oliver.

"What's the P stand for Wood?" Flint sneered at him, "Is it P for poof?"

The group started laughing again but Flint paid them no mind, his black eyes casting a sadistic gaze onto Oliver's stiff frame. 

"Or maybe..." He continued with a vicious smirk, "It's P for Perfect Prefect Perc--" 

Oliver jabbed out to grab the sweater frantically, but Flint moved it out of his grasp causing him to stumble, making the group laugh again, "That would explain these suspicious white stains on it! You've been wanking to thoughts of that filthy blood traitor Weasley? Huh, Wood? You're a poof?!" Oliver's face flushed red from humiliation and anger as he launched forwards, this time aiming a blow for Flints face.

A satisfying crunch sounded out as Oliver's fist connected with Flint's nose, the surprise of it causing Flint to drop the bag in favour of grabbing his bleeding nose. Oliver immediately moved to snatch his bag back but as soon as he got his hands on it Flint kicked out landing a sharp blow to Oliver's stomach causing him to double over. The other three boys started advancing on him but Flint raised the hand still holding Percy's sweater stopping them as he muttered: "Leave him, let's go."

Oliver watched in alarm as the group started walking off, Flint waving Percy's cum stained sweater in the air like a victory flag. 

***  
As soon as they reached the entrance to the castle Adrian watched as Marcus grabbed Terence's rucksack and stuffed the sweater in it. "You two go to the Hall so long, we'll catch up soon," Marcus said to the other two, who, with a shrug, simply stalked off. 

Once they were out of sight Marcus started walking in the other direction jerking his head for Adrian to follow, leading them to a more secluded area. His heart started beating faster as he closely walked after Marcus, who stopped once they were further away. 

"Get on with it then." Marcus sneered at him but there was no menace in his voice. 

The other boy knew Adrian was embarrassed by the fact he wanted to become a Mediwizard specialized in Quidditch injuries, Adrian was mostly embarrassed by the fact it was watching Marcus get bloodied up by a Bludger that brought about his career choice. He had sat reading books about Quidditch related injuries and Mediwizards next to Marcus's hospital bed whenever the other boy got injured in hopes that he could be the one to help him someday.

It had been one time when Marcus had woken up earlier than expected, Adrian had been holding his hand so when the Slytherin Captain gave him a strange look Adrian quickly stuttered out an apology with the explanation that he had been observing the injury using the book he'd been reading as proof. Adrian had expected taunting, that Marcus would be disgusted telling him that healing was a girly job, but Marcus had only huffed completely fooled by the excuse and told him he 'could put his skills to the test' and from then on Adrian had been responsible in helping fix all of Marcuse's minor injuries. So here he was, standing in front of the fabulous brutish boy who was waiting for him to fix his nose.

He stepped towards the other boy. He didn't need to get so close, healing a broken nose didn't need this kind of intimacy, but Marcus didn't know that, so Adrian couldn't help taking advantage of the situation because Merlin he wanted too. With his hand resting on Marcus’s jaw, fingers gently running over bits of stubble, he raised his wand and pointed it at the bloody nose, Marcus closed his eyes so Adrian allowed himself to lean even closer, so he could usher the words into the boy’s skin. 

A sharp click sounded out and Marcus let out a groan immediately stepping away from Adrian, it always hurt him when Marcus did that. Scrunching his nose up in an almost endearing way then inhaling deeply through his nose, Marcus let out a satisfied grunt, before looking at him again and saying, “Go find the others.”

With that Marcus tightened his grip on the rucksack and walked off in the direction of the common room. Adrian could do nothing but watch the boy he loved walk away with a now familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew another reason Marcus didn’t go to the hospital wing for his nose was that he didn’t want to get Wood in trouble. Marcus thought he had everyone fooled, but not Adrian, Adrian could hear the undertone in his voice as he spoke to Wood, could hear the hope and desperation. It had been there for a while now, yet Adrian couldn’t bring himself to hate Wood. After all they were both just two fools helplessly in love with an arrogant asshole who would never notice or return their affection. 

So he did as Marcus had requested and headed back the Great Hall, if he was lucky he’d be able to catch Wood mooning after Weasley, the sight was so pathetic it almost made Adrian feel better about his disastrous love life.

***  
Marcus stumbled into the empty dorm room and pulled out the sweater, throwing Terence’s rucksack in the corner of the room.

He recognised the sweater immediately, he'd seen Weasley wear it at Christmas. Wood didn't take his eyes off the red-haired nerd for even a moment that day. Marcus couldn't understand why, the actual sweater was horrendous and it didn't even fit the bloody blood traitor right. 

He sat on his bed and held Weasley's dirty sweater up to his face in a firm grip; fingers clutching at the material aggressively. Marcus's breath caught in his throat as he smelt Wood's familiar musky scent lingering on it.

Tentatively he moved, pocking his tongue out experimentally tasting one of the white patches. His whole body shivered. Salty but not bad, then again Oliver Wood couldn't taste bad if he tried... At least not to Marcus. 

He stuck a firm hand down his boxers. Thick fingers wrapping around a thick cock, pumping it almost desperately. Huffs and low moans filled the Slytherin dorm as Marcus inhaled the sweater and licked at the cum stains Wood left, his hand moving frantically along his shaft. It wasn't long until he reached his orgasm, wrist aching, toes curling and balls clenching tight, Wood's name left his lips but it's Weasley he imagined, and how it must feel like to not even realize he's receiving the undying attention and unconditional love from the one person Marcus desires most.

Later on, he carried the offending piece of clothing into the deserted common room and tossed it at one of the house-elves that was cleaning up the remainders of a fight, not even caring what next happened to the sweater

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i tried thanks for reading


End file.
